


The truth behind the perfect

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work, Perfect things in a true world
Genre: Humor, Short Stories, Truth behind the perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: Since we were small we have been told perfect stories with perfect creatures like dragons or unicorns or stories with happy endings and happy ever afters.But these kinds of stories are written perfectly in a perfect world and we were never told the truth behind the perfection.Our world is imperfect so how would the perfect creatures, perfect endings and perfect happy ever afters look in our world?





	The truth behind the perfect

**Author's Note:**

> These are the truths I thought about now. As I find about the other truths our parents lied to us about I'll add more.
> 
> I didn't use any movies, books or series for inspiration the story is my original work.  
> This is just the result of my weird imagination and brain telling me what to write. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> It’s still just a story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.

**The dragon**

You and a dragon are friends. The dragon is a magnificent creature, imposing, beautiful and grandiose. His scales are the perfect armor and they shield you when you both ride into battle together. His wings are bigger than ships sails. There are no creatures that can match his speed in flight. His flame breath is the most feared weapon in all lands.

But, he only drinks water from small streams because he’s afraid of fish.

**The unicorn**

A fisherman was sitting in a chair on the pier when, suddenly, across the lake, a unicorn appeared. The unicorn came to drink the water. It was a marvelous creature. Its white body and mane glowed in the sun, his horn shone like a pearl. The unicorn noticed the fisherman looking at him and lifted its head. 

It stared at the fisherman dead in the eyes, lifted its tail, started to poop and pooped out poop in all the colors of the rainbow. When it was done it turned around and galloped away, leaving the fisherman sitting on the pier, speeches.

**The damsel in distress**

The valiant knight fought hundreds of demons to get to the top of the volcano, losing his dagger in the process. At the top of the volcano, while crossing the wooden rickety bridge to get to the princess, he lost his sword. The princess was tied to the sacrificial table as a sacrifice for the volcano demon. The knight had no weapons to cut the ropes and the volcano demon could appear at any moment. The knight had to hurry.

But, the knight wasn’t good at uniting knots, especially tight knots and there were six of them.

**The happy ever after**

The prince saved the princess from the evil clutches of a witch. They fell in love and the prince proposed. The wedding was the most beautiful wedding in all of the kingdoms. The princess was happy that such a handsome prince rescued her and that he was her husband now. After the wedding, they made love for the first time.

At that moment, the princess found out that the prince liked to make love with his socks on.

**The angels**

The angels have magnificent white feathered wings that they fold when they stand on the ground.

But, when they walk down the stairs, they drag the feathers on the tips of their wings on the steps and that tickles them.

**The ships AI**

He was alone in a cargo space ship, delivering supplies to a colony. Everything was going smoothly. In six months, he will reach the colony and take a vacation because being alone in space for too long is not good for humans.

But, one day the ship’s AI TAS forgets his name and starts calling him a different name each time.

“TAS are you all right?” Brian asked.

“Yes, Charles I am.” TAS said.

“TAS, please call me Brian.” Brian said.

“I will Michael.” TAS said.

“Good.” Brian sad.

“No problem, Jon.” TAS said.

The worst thing is that Brian has no idea how to fix the name bug TAS has and it’s going to be like this for the next six months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Every comment is welcome


End file.
